Fox, You're My Love
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: Hiei has something important to tell Kurama, yet he isn't home. As he sings one of the fox's favorite songs, it ends up as a musical confession upon Kurama's return. Better than it sounds; I promise! Please R&R thx!


**Fox, You're My Love**

**Chapter 1 **

(Songfic using My Love by Westlife)

_Disclaimer: I don't own this song or Yu Yu Hakusho._

On a warm summer day in Ningenkai, a black blur was zipping throughout the city. People would take a double look to make sure they weren't seeing things. But as soon as they did, the blur was gone.

This particular blur finally came to a stop in a tall tree in front of a two story house. The figure was cloaked in the shadow of the tree's branches and leaves; scarlet eyes peered in the top window. He saw that it was cracked open, but no one was in sight. The mysterious figure entered the room. He had piercing scarlet eyes, flaming black hair with a white starburst in the front, and was wearing a black cloak with a white scarf. He also wore a white headband over his forehead.

Hiei used his Jagan eye to see if there was anyone in the house, but it was just him. The fire youkai grunted, "Where could that fox be; doesn't he know I have something to tell him."

For the past two months, Hiei started to feel different whenever he was around the crimson haired youko. Every little thing Kurama did made Hiei feel fluttery inside. Whenever the fox laughed, smiled, or was close enough to touch him, he would blush or get nervous and he couldn't understand why. So he figured Kurama would know why but the fox was no where to be found.

The scarlet eyed demon sighed as he sat upon the windowsill. Hiei sighed as the light breeze ran through his hair, "I might as well wait for him since I came of all this way."

Then he turned to Kurama's desk and saw a little black box with buttons on top of it and a speaker in the front. The petite youkai walked over to it and observed it, "Oh yeah it's that 'radio' thing Kurama listens to." Sometimes whenever he came by, Kurama would sing to the music as it played. Even though he didn't show it, he enjoyed listening to the fox's gentle, singing voice.

Hiei walked up to the radio and pressed the red button on top which turned it on. When it did, music began to play which Hiei recognized immediately, "I know this song; it's one of Kurama's favorite songs." The scarlet eyed demon sat back on the window sill and began to sing the lyrics:

_An empty street, an empty house_

_A hole inside my heart_

_I'm all alone, the rooms are getting smaller_

_I wonder how, I wonder why, I wonder where they are_

_The days we had, the songs we sang to together (oh yeah)_

_And all my love, I'm holding on forever_

_Reaching for a love that seems so far…_

_So I say a little prayer_

_And hope my dreams will take me there_

_Where the skies are blue, to see you once again my love_

_All the seas from coast to coast_

_To find the place I love the most_

_Where the fields are green, to see you once again…my love_

At that moment, the sound of key unlocking the front door was heard throughout the lower floor. Stepping into the doorway with bags in his hand, Kurama entered his home. As he placed the bags down in the kitchen, he heard music and singing coming from upstairs. As Kurama traveled up the stairs, the music and singing grew louder.

_I try to read, I go to work_

_I'm laughing with my friends_

_But I can't stop to keep myself from thinking (oh no)_

Once he entered his room, Kurama gasped at who he saw. It was his petite friend sitting on the windowsill humming to the pause. Then he heard Hiei sing again...

_I wonder how, I wonder why, I wonder where they are_

_The days we had, the songs we sang together (oh yeah)_

_And all my love, I'm holding on forever_

_Reaching for a love that seems so far_

_So I say a little prayer_

_And hope my dreams will take me there_

_Where the skies are blue, to see you once again my love_

_All the seas from coast to coast_

_To find the place I love the most_

_Where the fields are green, to see you once again…_

Kurama leaned against the door frame as he listened to the other sing his favorite song. He loved how much emotion Hiei put in each lyric that was sung. It reminded him of how much he adored the little koorime along with his beautiful singing voice.

_To hold you in my arms_

_To promise you my love_

_To tell you from the heart_

_You're all I'm thinking of…_

_(Music: Reaching for a love that seems so far…)_

_So I say a little prayer_

_And hope my dreams will take me there_

_Where the skies are blue, to see you once again my love_

_All the seas from coast to coast_

_To find the place I love the most_

_Where the fields are green, to see you once again…_

_Say a little prayer (my sweet love)_

_Dreams will take it there_

_Where the skies are blue (oh yeah) to _

_See you once again my love (oh my love)_

_All the seas from coast to coast_

_To find the place I love the most_

_Where the fields are green, to see you once again…my love_

Once the song ended, Hiei got up and turned off the radio. As he did, he heard soft clapping echo throughout the room. The scarlet eyed demon turned to the door and saw that it was Kurama smiling at him and clapping. "F-f-f-fox, how long have you been standing there?" he asked turning away from the taller blushing slightly .

The crimson haired fox walked over to his friend, "Long enough to know that you have a great singing voice, Hiei."

A small smile arose on Hiei's face, "Thanks fox, but where have you been all day?"

"Oh I'm sorry Hiei, but I was running some errands for my mother today. Was there something you needed?"

"Well actually, I wanted to talk to you about something that's been on my mind lately." the koorime said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Kurama joined him on the bed, "Well, I'm here to listen; what is it you want to talk about?"

"What do you call that feeling you get whenever you feel a strong attraction to someone?"

"Oh Hiei, that's called love." the emerald eyed youko answered.

The koorime furrowed his eyebrow at the other, "Love?"

Kurama nodded, "Yes; you see, love is a strong feeling where you have this desire to be with someone that you truly care for. Whenever you're around them, you get this warm feeling inside.

"A warm feeling?"

"Well, I can't really explain it but it's the kind of feeling that tells you that you hold that person close to your heart."

"Oh alright, but how do you express it exactly, fox?" Then Hiei noticed Kurama blush at the question. He didn't really understand why; he just asked a simple question, "Fox, why are you blushing like that?"

"Oh no reason Hiei; anyway, you can express it through giving gifts, hugging, saying passionate words, or kissing."

"I think I understand now." Hiei said as his scarlet eyes ventured to his lap.

"Hiei, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, fox?"

"I couldn't help but notice that as you were singing that song, it was like you were singing about someone."

The fire youkai's eyes lit up, "Did I…?"

The emerald eyed youko nodded, "Yes, you sung it with such emotion in your voice. It had me thinking that you're experiencing that kind of emotion now. Are you in love with someone, Hiei?"

Hiei sighed; there was no hiding it from the fox now, "Yes I am; but I don't know if he'll return my feelings."

"Oh it's a he; have you told him yet?"

"No because the fear that he might reject me hangs on my mind too much that my heart hurts. I don't want to risk losing what I already have with this person."

Emerald eyes widened at what was just said, _'Could it be that he's talking about…?' _A slight blush came to the fox's cheeks, "So you're really close to this person?"

"Yes; Kurama, how would you want someone to express this feeling to you?"

Kurama's cheeks got redder at the question; Hiei noticed it instantly. _'There he goes again; why does he do that?'_ "Well fox, I'm waiting..."

The youko fiddled with his shirt tail as he answered, "I would like for that special someone to hold me in their arms, telling me how feel about me, and kiss me with the same passion and feeling as their words. I want to feel safe and secure when I'm with them."

At that instant, Kurama was pulled into a loving embrace. The crimson haired fox blushed at sudden action, "Hiei, what's going…?"

"Fox, there's something I have to tell you. It's something I can't keep from you for one moment longer." the fire koorime said as he rested his chin in that sweet smelling crimson hair.

"Yes Hiei; I'm listening…"

"If tell you this and you never want to talk to me again, I understand; but I have to get it off my chest. Kurama, I l-lo…"

"Hiei, are you trying to tell me that you love me?" Kurama asked hoping with all his heart it was true.

The koorime held the fox out arm length to him. He was shocked to see a look of hope rather than of disgust, "Yes; yes I am fox and I have for a real long time, but I didn't think you'd…"

Two fingers were placed against Hiei's lips silencing him. He looked into those sterling emerald orbs full of acceptance, "You don't have to say another word, Hiei. I'm happy you feel that way because I love you too."

Scarlet eyes widened as the other's fingers left his lips, "You do?"

"Of course I do but like you, I was afraid to tell you how I felt."

Then a loving smirk graced the koorime's lips, "Well, we won't have to worry about that anymore, my beautiful fox."

Kurama turned to his new lover only to find his lips captured by the other's, firm yet soft lips pressed against his. Kurama's eyes drooped at the flaming intensity of those lips. Hiei enjoyed kissing this rather his delicate creature. He's dreamed of this moment for the longest. He ran his fingers through that soft, crimson hair as he deepened his kiss. The fox's lips were as soft as rose petals; he loved how his fox tasted.

The emerald eyed youko was no different. He loved kissing his koorime. It was so heated that he could melt in his presence. Then he was lightly pushed down on the bed as both tongues raged war in their mouths.

Then the two demons parted from each other breathing heavily from their encounter. The fire youkai marveled at the sight before him. His fox's emerald eyes were hazy but filled with lust and passion, hair slightly tussled still beautiful, and his cheeks were bright red. Kurama reached for Hiei's cheek and grazed it, "Hiei, love that was wonderful. You don't know how long I wanted to do that."

The fire youkai smiled as he took Kurama's hand and held it in his. He placed a chaste kiss upon it, "Believe me Kurama, I do."

Then Hiei placed his lover's soft hand against his chest. Kurama blushed at how loud his koorime's heart was beating. The crimson haired fox looked into scarlet eyes and smiled, "I love you my little koorime."

"As do I, my beautiful fox." Then the koorime smirked lovingly, "Now allow me to show you how much I love you."

Kurama smirked, "Now that'll do."

**The End**

**A/N: Well that's the end; I hope you all liked it. If you want me to add the "somethin, somethin", then give me a call.**

**Hiei: What do you mean by that, Spirit?**

**Spirit: Um…ask Kurama; he'll tell you.**

**Hiei: Alright**

**Kurama: (walks up) Hey you two; what's going on?"**

**Hiei: Kurama, what does "somethin, somethin" means?"**

**Kurama: (blushes) Ahem; Hiei, let's go talk over here. (pulls Hiei to the other side of the room)**

**Spirit: I fear I'm about to get in trouble in a few minutes so I better say this fast. Please remember to R&R and stay tuned for new releases and updates.**

**Hiei: (screams) WHAT THE HELL! **

**Spirit: Uh-oh I think he's catching on and I'm in trouble.**

**Hiei: (stares at me with those evil eyes) SPIRIT, COME HERE!**

**Spirit: (scared for her life) Kurama, you mind finishing up here while I run for my life, thanks! (runs off)**

**Hiei: (runs after me full of rage) YOU GET BACK HERE!**

**Spirit: Oh come on Hiei; it's probably what the fans want!**

**Hiei: I DON'T GIVE A DAMN; GET BACK HERE SO I CAN CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!**

**Spirit; (literally crying) C'mon man, I need my head!**

**Kurama: (sighs then smiles) As Spirit was saying; I hope you all enjoyed the story and pray for her survival…(Spirit: AHHHH!) cause she's gonna need it. See you all again soon.**


End file.
